Me, You, Them and Him
by charlieM1990
Summary: Santana and Brittany have a pretty perfect life, they have each other, thier kids. Everything was perfect until he came along.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sweetie, do you have your book bag?" I ask Parker as he runs to the corridor to get his shoes. He mumbles what I understand to be a no between bites of the toast that he has just stolen from his sister. He shuffles back to me, sheepish grin on his face and takes it from my hand. "Come on kid, you know this should be packed the night before," I start to berate him "Preferably with your homework in it!" My wife finishes as she rounds the corner handing the booklet to our Son. "Morning Babe" she directs at me with a kiss on the cheek and she shuffles off in the direction of the kitchen, and the coffee. I watch her walk away, probably longer that I should when trying to teach our boy about the importance of organising his things, but she's wearing tiny shorts and a vest…I'm only human! "Mum you're gross!" Parker tells me. It's something he tells me daily, but it's just as dramatic every time he says it. "Oh really, I'm gross?" I reply, "Do we need to talk about the nose picking again?" He huffs at me and walks off to hopefully collect his jumper and coat.

I wonder back into the kitchen to find Santana wielding a frying pan, usually this means I'm in for a treat. She does a mean fry-up! She's talking to our 3-year-old, Zoey. "Did your mean big brother steal your breakfast again?" She pouts and looks down at her empty plate. "Anyone would think we weren't feeding him!" she mutters to herself more than anyone. Zoey reaches out with her plate towards Santana "Mami, bacon?" she asks with a pout. Santana glances down at the stove longingly before begrudgingly giving into the pouting blonde at the table "and now you're stealing mine." She huffs to herself. I give her a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek, "I'm off today babe, we'll go out for ours once the kids have gone?" She turns around in my arms and rests hers around my neck, subconsciously playing with my hair. "We have the day to ourselves?" She asks. I nod. She glances towards Zoey to make sure she's occupied with her bacon before pulling my face towards hers for a passionate kiss. My head spins as her tongue briefly enters my mouth, her hands making their way down the back of my pyjama pants and giving my ass a squeeze, but it's over as quick as it started. "Awesome!" She winks at me.

Pulling away she shouts for Parker "I don't know what you're doing champ, but your leaving in less than 5. Nicky is collecting you at 8am. Better make sure you have your football boots this week, there is only so many times that pout can get me to bring them in for you."

"It was only once Mami!" he stomps back into the kitchen shoving his football kit into his sports bag. "She gets bacon?!" He huffs pointing at Zoey happily munching at the table. "It was 4 times Kid, and don't steal her breakfast and we wouldn't have an issue." I tell him as the doorbell goes. "Nicky is here," I tell him "I'll pick you up after football practice, ok baby? I love you have a good day at school. I kiss him on the forehead, moving for Santana to do the same. "I love you champ, Kick their asses!" She smirks at them and they do there little intricate handshake and fist bumping routine. I smile fondly at the exchange, there is nothing better than seeing my wife interact with our boy. I leave them for a minute whilst I answer the door, finding Nicky looking very dapper, as usual. His brown hair neatly parted and styled. "Hey Nick, how you doing?" He nods in reply. "No Kenzie with you today?" I ask. Kenzie is Nicky and his wife's 6-year-old daughter. She is a tiny, blonde ball of energy and gives Parker a run for his money in the tantrum department, she's a year younger than him but god can she rough it with the boys.

"Yeah she's in the car." He points out. "She has been hell this morning, so I wasn't going get her out only to fight about getting her back in." He chuckles to himself. "She's still adamant she's not going to school today. She was trying to get out as we were driving along! Thank God for Child locks!" I laugh along with him, because I've been there! Parker has days where he is just so stubborn there is no reasoning with him. We have physically had to drag him to the car to go places before. Not unlike when Santana was young, not that she sees that resemblance at all.

"Parker, come on. You'll be late sweetie." I call back into the house. Santana rounds the corner with Zoey on her hip and Parker following behind. "Good morning Nick, your looking surprisingly put together for 8am." She chuckles giving him a kiss on the cheek in greeting and Zoey going in for a high five. "Ha-ha, Yeah. Good old 9am meetings at the office. Just enough time to drop these monsters off at school and stock up on coffee," He replies. "You ready, bud?" He directs at Parker, who picks up his coat and walks out the door waving animatedly at Kenzie in the car. Santana clears her throat loudly to get his attention, "Bye Mum's" he waves distractedly behind him still walking to the car.

"If those two don't grow up and get married, I think we're all going to be horribly disappointed!" Nicky chuckles. "Have a wonderful day, ladies!" And with that he follows our son to the car and proceeds to strap him into his car seat.

We wait at the door until they have pulled off, somewhat relieved that it's not our turn to do the school run as it looks like the heavens are about to open. Zoey reaches her arms out to me and I take her from Santana as she closes the door to the outside world.

"When do I go too?" She asks.

"In September, baby. You're too little to go to school just yet." She pouts at me, "Mummy, how many days away is that?" I chuckle at her and give her a big kiss on the forehead.

"You are too adorable for words!"

"Do you not like hanging out with us at home, Zo-zo?" Santana takes her off me and throws her up in the air, catching her and then covering her in kisses "You get to go to nursery and play with all the toys, and you get to see Mummy and me whenever you want, while Parker is sat at school doing sums and reading and writing." She gives and adorable shriek and laugh at Santana's antics. "But Mami, how many days is it? I want to be a big girl and go to school like Kenzie!"

"Its lots of days, baby. It's nearly 6 months!"

The morning continues with Santana retreating to our room to shower and get dressed. I am left with a very stubborn little girl wanting to pick out her own outfit. Checking the time and realising I only have 45 minutes to get our baby to nursery I sigh in defeat and let her. She chooses an interesting combination of leggings, a tutu, bright pink top and a denim jacket. I spend a good 5 minutes trying to persuade her that maybe the tutu isn't such a clever idea for nursery, but she defiantly tells me that today she wants to be a fairy and storms off. I hear her go into the playroom and start playing with her dolls, so I sit myself on the floor in her room and relax for a couple of minutes. It's very rarely we get some peace and quiet, usually it's after the kids have gone to bed. And even then, we are both to knackered to do anything for us. It's usually just a glass of wine before one of us passes out and the other carrying them up to bed.

Recently it is a rare occurrence for Santana and I to get a day off together. We're both nurses, in the same hospital…and yet lunch together the days we are working is still near on impossible.

Santana strolls into the room somewhere in the middle of my internal monologue and sits down between my legs, resting her back against my chest. I instinctively wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I love sitting like this. I can feel her heart beating so close to mine and I am completely wrapped up in the smell that is distinctly Santana. She sighs, content, and turns her head to kiss at my neck. I can feel her smiling into her kisses. I know she thinks she is being sly, and I don't know that she's trying to start something. I grab her cheeks and pull her into a bruising kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She lets out a breathy moan and I'm internally feeling kind of smug that I can still play her at her own game. She shuffles her way around so that she's facing me, and her legs slowly move so that she is straddling my lap. Her hands inch their way up the back of my shirt, creeping towards my bra strap and her kisses are moving down my neck. Her hips are subconsciously rocking against my stomach and I can feel the heat coming from her, so I grab her hips and force her to rock in to me harder. I feel her breath hitch and her quietly moan into my neck "Harder baby!" She squeaks out. I push up on my knees taking her with me and manoeuvre us, so she is laying on her back on the floor. I straddle her hips and take my time in running my fingers under her t-shirt and up her stomach. I love the way her abs tense under my touch. I reach the bottom of her bra and too my delight she's wearing a front clasp one. I quickly undo it and push it away, finally having my hands in one of my favourite places. I trace her nipples with my fingers, knowing that it is something that drives her crazy. She's looking at me with hooded, pleading eyes and it's a sight that I never get tired of seeing. I push her top up out of my way and take them into my mouth.

"Baby, please…I need you." She begs. Deciding to put her out of her misery, I slowly move my hand down to the button of her jeans and flick it open. Her hips buck up into me and I push my fingers under that elastic if her underwear. Her breathing is coming out in short bursts now and I know that it won't take much. I run my fingers through her wetness and she moans out a long string of expletives. Her own hands come up to massage her breasts and I lean down to kiss her as I enter her with two fingers. I slowly start pumping in and out and I can feel winding tighter, getting closer and closer. I kiss down her neck, nibbling and sucking as I go and tilts her head to the side to give me more access. "Oh fuck…shit…Britt!" I feel her coming around my fingers and I speed them up slightly to bring her down, but she sits bolt upright, her hips still somewhat rolling into my hands that she is trying to bat away. She isn't looking at me at all, she has this whole deer-in-headlights this going on.

"Mami, is it nearly time for nursery?"

And I literally want the ground to swallow me whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, this morning didn't exactly go exactly the way we planned. I'm sat in the front or our 4x4 looking somewhat like a chauffeur because Santana refuses to sit next to me in the car. We are on our way to drop Zoey off at nursery for the day, she is quite happily singing along to Katy Perry on the radio completely unaware that her Mami is glaring daggers into the back of my head. We have been in the car for a good 10 minutes and other than Zoey's random chit-chat the ride has been pretty quiet.

"Are you really gonna give me the silent treatment all day, babe?" I glance up making eye contact with her in my rear-view mirror. She instantly turns red and puts her head in her hands and I get that she is more embarrassed by the whole situation, rather that mad at me for it.

She looks at Zoey in her car seat and tucks some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "She…I…What if she?...I don't even know Britt! She's 3," She lowers her voice and leans forward and talks quietly into my ear "she shouldn't know anything about that stuff yet! And there we we're doing it right in front of her, on the floor of her room! What if we scarred her for life?" She huffs out.

"We didn't scar her for life babe! She thought we we're wrestling! She'll have forgotten all about it by the time she gets home later."

I pull into the car park of the nursery and take off my seat belt, turning to face Santana. I place my hand on her cheek and kiss her on the forehead, "Love, do you really think we are the only parents that this has happened too! I know from experience that it damn well isn't." I grimace slightly at that memory of my parents. Santana is thinking, I can tell because she's wearing this adorable little frown. "I love you, baby! So much!" I kiss her forehead, nose and lips before pulling away and directing my attention to our fairy princess…yes now she's a fairy princess complete with wings because after our little incident, Santana said yes to whatever she asked for. "Ok kiddo, can you undo your straps?" I say, getting out of the car and making my way around to her door. Her little fingers are trying so hard to push the button on the clasp that holds all her straps in place, but she finally gives in and with a pout looks at my wife. "Mami, I stucks!" Santana chuckles at her adorable little pout. "You look so much like your mummy when you do that!" She muses mostly to herself. She undoes Zoey and then pulls her into her lap for a cuddle, "I love you, baby girl." With a big squeeze she releases her and pushes her back to my side of the car to get out.

"I love you too, Mami" she smiles back returning to her Mami "Thank you for sitting in the back with me!" she kisses Santana on the cheek and returns to me. I think Santana's heart melts right there. I think mine does too, seeing her get so mushy about the kids. See as much as I love my wife, back in the day, she wasn't a fan of the tiny humans. It took some convincing. So, its moments like these that remind me how far we have come. I open the car door and take Zoey's hand, helping her down onto the pavement, "I'll be back in a minute, love."

She holds my hand all the way to the front door, talking animatedly about a Scooby doo cartoon she watched this morning and then runs off when she sees her friends Ellie and Ethan. I greet Mr Green behind the desk and he marks her in for the day. As I make my way over to Zoey to say goodbye

I bump into the twins Dad, Joey. "Hey Britt, how's it going? Running a bit late this morning?"

"You wouldn't believe the morning I've had and its only 9am!" I laugh in reply to his comment.

"Aww, well nothing to serious I hope? I've been meaning to ask you about having her over for a sleepover one night?" he motions towards Zoey, playing happily. "The twins haven't stopped asking since Toby had a friend over."

"I'd have to check with Santana, but I don't see it being a problem, maybe I can see if Parker can have a sleepover and I can actually have a date night with my wife." I chuckle. He laughs along with me and I motion that I am going to say goodbye to my daughter. I creep up behind her and grab her around the waist lifting her up in the air and she shrieks and giggles "Mama, Stop!" She laughs as I cover her face in kisses.

"I'm going home now baby, have a good day. I love you." She waves as I walk away, and I stop briefly to exchange a goodbye with Joey, when I look back she is already completely enthralled in the story Ethan is telling her.

When I get back to the car, I am pleased to see Santana sat up front. She smirks at me as I round the car to the driver's side and when I get in she pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot!" she tells me, kissing me sweetly.

"You're my idiot, I wouldn't have it any other way." I kiss her again and move to put my seatbelt on and the key in the ignition. "Breakfast?"

"Oh god, yes!"

I drive us across town to Becca's, a little hole in the wall diner that we have been coming to for years. Becca, the owner has known us since we were about 16. Back when I was acne covered and awkward and Santana thought she was God's gift to men. Oh, how things have changed. I park up and round the car to open the door for Santana, she takes my hand and places a small kiss on my palm. We enter the restaurant and are immediately greeted with the mouth-watering smells that is Becca's cooking. I lead Santana down the small flight of stairs and to our favourite table in the back corner. I couldn't even get us there before Becca herself appeared.

"My girls!" Her voice bellows as she comes at us with open arms and envelops us into a suffocating hug. "You promised me weekly visits, ladies. You lied!" she says bluntly.

Both Santana and I open our mouth to explain but we are once again cut off "Nope, I know the drill, work got busy. The kids got busy. I understand girls, but an email with a picture of those gorgeous babies once in a while wouldn't go amiss!" We sit making small talk and I get out my phone to show her all the recent photos we have of Parker and Zoey, with her ooh-ing and aww-ing at every single one. She apologises for having to leave and retreats to the kitchen as she has orders from other customers.

The menus remain untouched at the side of the table, I don't really know why they bother giving them too us really as we always order the same thing. Before the young lad has even been to take our order, Jaz, Becca's regular waiter is bringing us our breakfast. We eat in a comfortable silence. Santana attempting to play footsy under the table occasionally, but as soon as she was caught by Becca, she went bright red and stopped. "You girls, you aren't sixteen no more!" She commented and clipped Santana round the back of the head. I couldn't help but laugh.

I take her hand and kiss it gently, "My poor baby, it really hasn't been your day, has it?" I smirk. "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

We finished our breakfasts and coffee, content to just sit for a while in a child free, work free zone. Jaz brought us the bill over a little while later and handed it to me. I Smiled when checking it, and handed it to Santana "On the house, but bring those babies in this weekend or I'll make you pay double." She chuckled to herself and went to find Becca to thank her whilst I gathered our things. I see my wife enter the kitchen so once I have everything together I poke my head through the serving hatch to say thank you myself and assure her we would be in at the weekend.

Santana returns with a new-found vigour, she hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek, raising her eyebrows at me in her attempt at a provocative manner. I have no choice but to laugh at her. She's such a little weirdo!

"Come on baby, let's get you home to bed." I wink at her.

Traffic was not on our side, Santana opted to drive home as she seems to think she could get us there quicker. Unfortunately, she was horribly mistaken. We'd sat in the same spot for 40 minutes. The traffic was hell! I could see she was getting agitated. My baby did not do well cooped up in a car for long, as a matter of fact, none of my babies did.

I placed my hand on her thigh and rubbed it soothingly. Hoping it would calm her down, apparently it did the opposite. "Britt baby, don't start something you can't finish. I'm horny and we're in the car of all places." She whined and pouted at me.

"Aww, my poor baby!"

"Really Britt, your gonna patronise me?" She huffed.

I scooted to her side as much as I could with my seatbelt still in place and rested my head on her shoulder. "You wanna know why I insisted on a new car with black out windows?" I asked while trailing my fingers up her inner thigh.

"Britt…" She whined at me.

"San…" I smirked back. I checked out the window to make sure we weren't going anywhere for a while, put the hand brake on and took the car out of gear. I stoked soothingly at her left leg before bringing my hand under her knee and lifting her foot off the clutch. I moved my hand to her stomach, gently stroking at her abs over her shirt before dipping my hand under and continuing my ministrations. I grasped at her breast over her bra, massaging gently. I could feel her nipples hardening against my palm.

"Britt, what are you doing, babe?" she half asked, half moaned.

I leaned into her whispered "you" in her ear.

I used my free hand to pull her face towards me, giving her little butterfly kisses on the lips every few seconds. I could tell she wasn't convinced that people couldn't see us because she kept glancing at everyone in the street to make sure no eyes were on us. I took my hand out of her shirt and she continued watching everyone around us, paying me no mind. I decided to up the stakes, she wasn't the only horny one. I didn't get any this morning. So, I took matters into my own hands…so to speak. I watched her eyes flit from person to person on the pavement outside as I started to undo the buttons to my shirt "San...?" I asked as I continued with the buttons. My shirt was off, and she still hadn't replied, "San, baby?" my hands behind my back unclasping my bra. I tugged the straps down my arms and hung it on the mirror. Her eyes darted to it before widening and turning to me. "I want you baby, but if you're just gonna ignore me…" I brought my hands up to my own breasts and squeezed them gently. My nipples were hard and sensitive in the chilly air, causing me to moan out louder than I had expected too. Her eyes were on me now. "Do you still think people can see San? Cos I would've thought I'd have an audience, I'm putting on quite the show." I continued massaging my breasts and pinching at my own nipples. I could see her watching me, her hands clutching hard at the steering wheel. I leaned over and grabbed her hand pulling it towards my chest, silently asking her to take over. She didn't. "Baby, are you really gonna make me go solo?" I ask moving my hand down from my chest towards my waistline.

"Oh fuck, Britt" She turns towards me and pulls my face to her, kissing me hard. She nibbles at my lower lip and I can feel her tongue begging for entrance, which I grant instantly. Her hands aim for my chest and she massage's and tweaks at my nipples causing a breathy moan to escape me. Her kisses move down my neck and towards my chest, I use my hands to guide her to where I need her but soon the seatbelt becomes an issue. With a quick glance around to make sure no cars in front had moved she unbuckles us both. I let out a sharp moan as the cold buckle hits against my sensitive chest. "You like that baby?" she asks taking my nipple into her mouth. I rest my hands on the back of her head not really sure what to do with them. I was so close already and she hadn't even touched me properly yet! I pulled her lips back to my own, nibbling at her lower one. "I need you, now!" I said, pulling at her whole body. With a bit of manoeuvring I manage to get her on my side on the car, she's kissing my neck and grabbing at the button of my jeans. "Baby, lift up?" she asks, and I lift my hips up enough for her to pull my jeans and pants down to my mid-thigh. I sit back down, I'm aware that there is going to be a stain beneath me but at this point I'm past caring. I pull her face back towards me, forcing my tongue back into her mouth. I go for the button on her jeans, but it seems she's got there before me when I just reach skin. I pull her down onto my lap, so she is straddling me, and I waste no time in grabbing her hands a putting them where I want them to be. "Fuck, you're so wet!" she moans in my ear. Her fingers tease around my clit, purposefully missing where I need her to be. I bring two of my fingers up to her mouth and she sucks on them so sensually, I think I could come right there. She's looking at me with eyes so dark and full of lust that I can't think straight. I trace my fingers down her body and to her centre, she's wet. She's dripping, and I feel kind of smug that I got her this worked up. I tease her entrance and she does the same to me before pushing in with two fingers. My hands come straight up to her shoulders to steady myself as my hips push forcefully into her hand. I lean back against the seat grabbing at her face and bringing her mouth to my chest, hoping she will get the hint. Thankfully she does, and I have her skilled tongue working my nipples. "Shit San, I'm so close!" I moan loudly. She moves her other hand down to my clit and circles it a couple of times and I'm in ecstasy. I feel myself clench around her fingers so hard she can barely move, and I let out a silent moan, falling forward into the crook of her neck. She brings her arm around my waist and helps me ride out the rest of my orgasm whist sweetly pecking little butterfly kisses on my cheek. "I love you, Brittany. To the moon and back." Once I recover, I realise that she is still rocking into me to no avail. I trace my fingers up her top and over her abs, making my way to her breasts massaging them gently. I pull at the cups of her bra, so they aren't in my way and she moans loudly at the direct contact. I nuzzle at her cheek gently "I love you too, baby" I tell her, and she guides me into a kiss. Her tongue given immediate access. Her hips are moving at a faster pace and I move my hands from her breasts to her hips, exaggerating the movements they're making, grinding her clit against my stomach. I watch her carefully; her brow is furrowed and she's biting her lip in frustrated concentration. I can tell she's close, but not as close as she wants to be. I bring my fingers to my lips and suck on them before moving them to her entrance. I push in slowly, wanting to tease her a little. Her upper half flops forward with her forehead resting on my shoulder. She moans loudly, and I am suddenly worried that people in the next car may hear her, but a quick glace tells me otherwise. Her hips jut into me with such force that I don't really need to move, but I pump into her anyway, feeling her grow tighter and tighter with each push. I bring my hand down to her clit and she comes almost instantaneously with a muffled scream into my shoulder. I can feel her juices against my legs and I can't help but smirk to myself. I pull my fingers out and try to wipe them the best I can on my jeans before bringing my hands up to her face. "Baby, you ok?" I ask.

"Fucking hell, I love you!" she smiles and kisses me lazily. We sit, wrapped up in each other for a minute or two. Just exchanging little kisses and loving caresses. Before long she is pushing up on her knees and I help her pull her jeans up the best she can before climbing back across to the drivers seat as if nothing happened. I shuffle around to pull my own trousers up, taking a glance around at the people nearby. Everybody is none the wiser. "See babe, the extra money on the black out windows was a fantastic idea!" She smirks at me and pulls me in for a kiss.

We finally make it home after another 30 minutes or so stuck in traffic, both of us in a considerably better mood than the first half of the journey. She jumps out the car and goofily prances to my door opening it. "Your chariot awaits, my lady." She says offering me a hand. I undo my seatbelt and dubiously take it, only to be pulled up into her arms, bridal style. We had both agreed to an afternoon cuddled up in front of the TV. No distractions, unless they came in the form of kisses and cuddles. She closes the car door with her hip and proceeds up the steps towards the house. Our house. San and I brought this place back before we had careers and children, it was a mess but a cheap mess. So, in went our life's saving and our spare time. San had a vision of what the run-down townhouse could look like with a bit of sweat and hard graft…I had a vision of her in overalls doing the sweating and hard graft. She didn't disappoint in either areas. This is our house and it will always be our house, and the fact that her naked butt print is under our bedroom carpet is something I will never let her live down.

I flop myself down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table, waiting for San to come and join me. I notice Parker's reading book next to my feet and grab it as Santana sets a couple of glasses of water on the table. She settles herself, with her head on my stomach as I start to read aloud "Mr and Mrs Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." I pause when I feel a tiny fluttering below my belly button. San stills her fingers that a running along my thigh and looks at me with a wide-eyed smile.

"I felt it, that time I felt it! Read some more!"

I continue with the paragraph, smiling at her enthusiasm "You feel that, right?" she asks me, leaning up to pepper my belly with kisses.

"Yes, I feel it!" I chuckle at her antics "Good thing baby enjoys Harry Potter, or you'll be telling them they aren't cool enough to hang out with us like you told me"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing I feel when I start to slip back into consciousness is the intense pressure of Santana laying on my full bladder. Yes, she looks adorable curled up on my stomach, but I doubt she'd appreciate the outcome if I stayed put. I attempt to manoeuvre myself from under her without waking my sleeping beauty. "Baby, where are you going?" she mumbles at me sleepily

"Shh, I'll be back" I whisper, bringing my fingers to stroke her cheek affectionately. I pad across the open plan lounge to our downstairs bathroom, not really bothering to close the door effectively. There is only San in the house and its not like she hasn't seen it all before. I sit down and feel a draft coming from somewhere, "Babe?" I call to her "Did you close the front door all the way when we came in?" I hear her soft footfalls coming in my direction and as I'm pulling my jeans up her head pops around the door with a questioning look on her face. I nod towards the entrance to our home and sure enough our door is on the jar. She looks at me confused and walks over to push it to.

"Huh? I could have sworn I heard it click locked. Sorry babe, I know I said I'd be more careful."

She heads towards the kitchen and flicks on the coffee machine. "do you wanna eat before we pick up the kids or wait until dinner?" she busies herself retrieving two mugs from the draining board and places them in front of the coffee pot. She stretches upwards to work the sleep from her muscles and I can't help but to place my hands on the skin of her back as her top rides up "Jeeze, your hands are cold!" she yelps spins around fast grabbing my hand between hers and starts rubbing them between hers for warmth. I smile at her, I know it's the goofy, so in love smile that Parker hates. The smile that's only for her.

"Forget the coffee, come lay with me?"

She lets herself be dragged back towards the couch and I lay with my back against the back rest and tap the space in front of me for her to lay down, she moves towards the couch with her back to me, content to be my little spoon. I tug at her hand and motion for her to turn so that she's facing me. She settles her head on the crook of my bent elbow, our noses are centimetres apart, I can smell her moisturiser, see the little freckles that dust her nose and the laughter lines she refuses to believe are there. I bring my hand up and stroke my fingers across her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed, and she sighs contently. I kiss her and leave my lips against hers "Do you remember what we were like before, before everything? Before Parker and Zoey, before this house. When we would just lounge around all day without a care in the world. Sometimes I want to go back to how it felt before."

"Before we were married?" she askes quietly.

"No, because I've always felt married to you. Even at 17 when you were still figuring stuff out. I knew I was going to be your wife, we still treated each other like equals, whether a certificate authenticated it or not. The day I married you will always be one of the best of my life, but it wasn't one of my dreams because I always knew it would have happened."

"I always loved you B, I think I knew it the moment I saw you." She smiles and kisses me again "you walked into that classroom and all rational thought walked right out the door. I had to know you!"

"I felt the same, I just mean that it would be nice to not have a care in the world for a while. Remember the day in Florida when your parents left us for the day, and all we did was lay like this and kiss from sun up until sun down? I want to have a day like that again."

She smirks at me and glances at the clock "That can be arranged, but right now we can schedule in 20 minutes of kisses before Zoey needs picking up." She leans into me and kisses me softly, her teeth nibbling on my lower lip. I let out a content moan and she pull back and waggles her eyebrows "I still got it!" and kisses me once more. "You realise that was one of my favourite days with you? That day in Florida? I've never been so sexually frustrated in my life, but It was perfect because it was just me and you."

I smirk at her because I remember the suspiciously long bath she took after her parents returned to the hotel. "Still adamant that you just 'fell asleep in the bath' and weren't up to anything else?" She blushes and kisses me again.

"I guess you'll never know." She replies straddling my waist.

"Of course, I know. I knew the second you walked out of that bathroom looking all refreshed. You'd been the one to want to take things slow and you were also the one who teased me relentlessly over how worked up I was. Your parents thought I was sick!"

She leaned down peppering kisses along my collarbone and up my neck before hovering just above my lips, I leaned up to kiss her and she pulled back with a smirk "Good thing we aren't taking it slow anymore, huh?"

"You'll be taking a suspiciously long bath alone if you don't hurry up and kiss me" I countered and ground my hips up into her. She let out a silent moan and resumed kissing my neck pulling the scoop of my shirt down with her hand and following with her lips. She kissed and nipped along the cup of my bra, teasing me before pulling it down and taking a nipple in her mouth while her hand found the other. She sucked, hard and I let out a breathy moan. I loved that she loved doing this, she's always been a boob girl, and…well, so have I. Her hands crept up the hem of my shirt and she traced her fingers over the sensitive skin of my stomach. No hint of a bump yet. She edged them up to the underside of my bra before moving them towards my back and lifting me forward slightly. "Off" she mumbled, the vibrations of her word around my nipple sent a shockwave to my centre and I ground into her again, my hand tangling in her hair. Damn hormones! I usually pride my self on being able to hold out longer than her. She unclasped my bra and pulled it off along with my shirt, the chilly air on my damp chest adding to the sensations. She released my nipple from her mouth and brought her hands up to cup my breasts, making small circles and using her thumbs to flick the over stimulated nub. "I can't wait until you have pregnancy boobs again!" she traced a path from my neck, along my clavicle and down between my breasts before placing a soft kiss on my belly. She looked up at me through long eyelashes, the heavy rise and fall of my ragged breathing drawing her attention back to my naked chest. She kissed back up towards my boobs and licked at a nipple again before taking it back into her mouth and biting down slightly.

"ugh…yes!" my panties were beyond ruined by this stage. "Babe, I need you to…ugh" she changed tactics, slipping a thigh between my legs and pulling my hips towards it, moving my hips to grind into her. Her tongue and teeth didn't let up on my chest and I felt as though I was about to explode but as amazing as it felt, it wasn't quite enough. With each pull of my hips towards her I let out a throaty moan and my grip on her hair tightened. I looked at her face, her cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled at her sweatpants, snapping the waistband against her sensitive skin. Her movements faltered, and I took it as an opportunity to switch things up, I used my wavering strength to flip us and grabbed at her pants again pulling them off. "Baby, what? This is about you." She mumbled. I threw her pants to the floor before making quick work of taking off my own ruined ones. I ran my hands up her naked thighs before slowly pulling them apart to kneel between them.

"I love you, San. Making love is about both of us." I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her to me, before slowly lowering myself so our centres touched, she was so wet. I let out a glutaral moan, this is exactly what I needed. I started to move my hips and watched her face. Her eyes rolled with every thrust, she brought her hands up to her still covered chest and toyed with her own nipples through her shirt. She is so beautiful, her hair splayed out beneath her in messy curls. She thrust upwards matching the pace of my hips, her moans and sighs encouraging me to move faster. I could feel her thighs twitching with exhaustion. I lifted my leg and readjusted my position, so I could lean forward and kiss her. My thrusting made it sloppy, but I was happy just to have her mouth on mine. She grabbed at my face and pulled me into her and with a silent scream her body arched up into me. She plunged into ecstasy, her eyes closed tight and her nails sharply digging into the back of my neck. I slowed my thrusts to give her time to recover, I felt her fingers slip down passed my stomach and between wet folds. She rubbed around my clit for a few seconds before dipping lower and entering me with two fingers. She thrust upwards and a surprised moan left my body, the palm of her hand hitting exactly where I needed it to. I ground down into her hand, essentially fucking myself with her fingers. It wasn't exactly romantic, but I was so turned on I didn't care. She added another finger as I ground down onto her and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. She continued thrusting into me to bring me down before slipping her fingers out of me and circling my over sensitive clit a couple more times.

"Well, that was unexpected," she smirked "Shame were late for the school run, cos I've got at least another couple of rounds in me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a frantic few minutes trying to make ourselves look presentable enough to pick our youngest up from nursery, Santana had grabbed the keys to the car and we had headed out. We were sat in a comfortable silence, my head bobbing along to the radio. I felt Santana's eyes on me, as I glanced over at her she looks away. She looked deep in thought, almost conflicted. I felt her looking at me again. I continued humming along to the radio, San generally needs time to process her thoughts, so I didn't pry.

"Hey, Britt?" she finally piped up

"Yeah, babe?"

"Earlier, before we…." She trailed off

"Before the couch sex?"

"Yeah, before the couch sex" she smirked briefly at the memory before her eyebrows furrowed again. "You said you sometimes wish things could be like back before everything? Before Parker? I know you said you were fine…are fine. That you had put everything behind you. But this baby? Britt? If its bringing up bad memories, or anything. I need for you to tell me." She was chewing on her lower lip, a nervous habit she knew I hated.

"I believe I said before Parker and Zoey and before we brought our house." I mumbled out. "I love my son, San. Our son." I said more firmly. "Yes, how he came to be OUR son was difficult, but I got through it, you got through it and now we have a happy and healthy 7-year-old. We raised him right, babe. This baby is something we both wanted, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have suggested me carrying this child." I kept my voice quiet, but I knew I sounded defensive. I hated raising my voice to anyone, especially her. Shouting never gets anyone anywhere. I love Parker and Zoey with every ounce of my being and she knows that. What happened to me is not his fault. I told myself he would never find out and she agreed.

"Sometimes I just miss the times when it was just you and me, no worries, no cares and no baggage." I whispered.

"Baby, please don't think that what you went through is baggage to me! I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry. We've been so perfect lately, the kids are doing great, conceiving this this little one first time. We didn't expect that and I guess we just didn't really have the chance to discuss the timing of it all. I know Parker, Zoey and I are your world, you always put us first. I just want to make sure I'm putting you and your needs first" She said placing her free hand over my belly. "I really shouldn't have brought this up in the car, I just, I know you were trying to talk earlier and I turned it into sex, I'm sorry, baby, I should have let you get stuff off your chest."

We pulled into a parking space in front of the building and I could see Zoey playing animatedly with some dolls through the glass windows. I pulled her hand into my lap and linked our fingers together. We sat in silence watching our fairy princess prance around for a few moments, I was lost in thought and I could tell she was concerned. She had a slight furrow in her brow and was still chewing on her lip. I just wish that everyone would leave me be sometimes. I honestly hadn't really thought of the timing of this pregnancy, I was due two days before Parker's eighth birthday. Not ideal, but we could get through anything together, right? The 12 months prior to his arrival were proof of that.

"San, I'm pretty sure I had something to do with initiating our sexy times as well." I chuckled.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "It was good, right?" I could tell she was replaying it in her head.

"It was amazing, baby. It always is with you." I kissed her cheek and rested my forehead against her hair. "I guess I hadn't thought we would be pregnant so quickly." I sighed quietly. "But I meant what I said when we discussed who would carry this baby. The circumstances are different with this pregnancy than with Parker's."

Zoey spun around and spotted San and I in the car and started waving enthusiastically. She pulled my hand up to her lips and kissed my knuckles softly. "I think we've been spotted." She chuckled and made a move to exit the car, she paused for a moment and looked at me. "I love you, Britt. I know you don't like to dwell on the past, but if you want someone to talk to or need someone other than me to help you cope with this. The timing of all of this, then that's okay too." She brought her hand up to my cheek and I nuzzled into her warmth. An unspoken 'Thank you' I knew she understood.

"We better move." I nodded towards Zoey, jumping up and down in front of the window. Still waving to get our attention. "She's not going to wait much longer."

I walked around the car to Santana and took her hand in mine as we headed to the front door. "Greenie" she greeted with a smirk as we entered Zoey's room.

"Ahh, a pleasure as always. Mrs Lopez. Not working today?"

"Night shifts start tomorrow, unfortunately, and I've told you, its Santana. How are the mini Greenies?" she asked. Zoey's head popped up at the sound of her voice and she came rushing over crashing into Santana's leg

"All weekend?" he asked glancing down at our daughter's antics "And they're good, being out numbered is proving to be quite the challenge for me though." He chuckled.

Santana's hand moved to stroke Zoey's hair out of her eyes as she looked up her from her position wrapped around her leg. "Yeah, four nights on, so I'll be about most of the weekend" She leant down and picked Zoey up, giving her a kiss on the cheek and nuzzling her nose into it. "Hey, baby!" The little girl giggled and nuzzled her own nose into Santana's cheek in reply. She directed her attention back to Mr. Green and continued her conversation. "Will I be seeing you Saturday?" She asked.

"Yep, usual time and place." His demeanour changed slightly. Santana rested her hand on his arm in comfort. "I'm glad of a familiar face when I bring her in if I'm honest. I really don't know how to thank you, well the pair of you. You do more for my Louise than you know. She's really taken a shine to you Santana."

"Well, you have leverage over me don't you." She smirked "Can't have you teaching this one about Tim the tiny turtle, again can I?" She ruffled Zoey's hair "I've got to stay in your good books. I still dream about that damn song! On a serious note though, Brian. You know where Britt and I are if you need anything."

"I do" He replied quietly.

"Mama?" Zoey wriggled out of Santana's arms, clearly bored of waiting, and unzipped her little purple backpack. "Can we go see grandma? I have stuffs to show her." She asked thrusting a handful of colourful drawings towards my face. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and knelt to her height. "Well, we'll have to ask Mami, but I think it will be fine. We have a little while before Parker needs picking up." I glanced over at Santana, who was still talking with Brian and I motioned to her that I was taking Zoey over to sit on the benches by the window as to not interrupt her. Her hand came to my face and she smoothed her thumb along my cheek in acknowledgment.

Zoey clambered up on the bench and as I sat next to her she placed the pile of drawings on my lap and proceeded to tell me the story of how each of the creatures she'd dreamt up came to be.

"Mama. I saw a man that looked like Pop Pop today!" She giggled. Pop Pop was Zoey's name for Santana's dad. Parker had always called him Abuelo, but Zoey hadn't taken a liking to that, so now he was Pop Pop to our kids, and who was going to argue with a little blonde pout.

"Did you?" I asked. "did he have a funny moustache too?" Gesturing the shape of Emilio's facial hair on my face.

She laughed at me "No Mama, it was more like this" and gesture the shape back to me. "he waved at me through the window at snack time"

"Oh really, was it cos you were sneaking chocolate biscuits again when you shouldn't be, and he wanted them?"

"No Mama! Mr Green said I wasn't allowed anymore biscuits this week." She informed me glumly "I had a 'nana and an apple instead."

"Well Zo-Zo, that's what you get when you hide in a cupboard and eat half the packet!"

"I was just making sure they didn't get left and go yucky!" She insisted.

"Sure, sweetie." I started to gather up her drawings and pencils that had fallen out her backpack and zipped it up. Standing up I grabbed her little hand and helped her hop off the edge of the bench to the floor. "Come on, we better go get your Mami, otherwise she'll talk forever, and we'll never get the chance to call Grandma"

Brian and Santana were just finishing up their conversation as we approached. I know she doesn't like to talk about patients outside of the hospital, but she seems to make an exception for Brian Green and his family. His wife had been her patient for a few months now and it had come as quite a shock to us both when we had walked into a shift and found him sat in the waiting room with his wife. He had always kept himself very professional within his work so neither Santana or I had any inkling that something could be wrong.

"San, she wants to go see Grandma if we have time?" I informed her. Brian let out a little chuckle and I side-eyed him. "What do you know?" I asked smiling.

"Ahh well, Miss Zoey here has been drawing pictures for Grandma all afternoon, because Grandma always gives her chocolate biscuits when she visits." He raised his eyebrows at me knowingly "She was telling Ethan that her Mama was being mean by not letting have any, so she had to bring in the big guns. Hence, all the bribery for Grandma" He motioned towards her backpack.

"Bring in the big guns?" I questioned before looking at Santana, "And you're convinced she doesn't pick up on the things you say!"

"Please of all the things I say, that is no where near the worst thing she could have picked up. Besides, I'm pretty sure one of Parker's computer games says that, so are we really sure this is my fault?" She smiles at me like butter wouldn't melt.

"They hang off your every word, Parker told his teacher he wanted to grow up and be a badass like his Mami! No one but you thinks you're a badass babe" I smirk toothily at her and hear Brian chuckle at her as well

"Parker does, obviously. Or he wouldn't have said it." she defended herself. "Come on Zo-zo, lets go call grandma in the car and tell her about your Mama being mean to us. We'll tell her to let us have all the chocolate and not let Mama have any huh?" Zoey nods along seriously as they walk in the direction of the double doors. I watch her for a few seconds before saying goodbye to Brian and making a move to follow.

"Oh, Santana?" He calls after her and she turns back to face him "I also hear Brittany's been teaching you a few wrestling moves, I wasn't aware you were into the sport" He smiles

I let out a shocked cough and blush slightly.

"I told you we scarred her for life!" she whisper yells at me, picks up Zoey and marches out the door.

I turn to him with the blush still evident on my face "Umm, what exactly did she say to you?" I ask sheepishly.

"I think it best for all involved I don't tell you that." He laughed "Just, well, it happens to the best of us Britt, but if I may add my two cents, maybe try and keep it to the floor of your own bedroom, next time. Eh?"

I groan in embarrassment "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," He laughed again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brian, sorry we we're running a tad late today. Thanks for keeping her entertained" I smile "And Brian, when we say let us know if you need anything, we do mean it. I know how she comes across to most people at work, but she worries about you guys. We know you as a concerned husband, an amazing teacher to our daughter, but we also consider you all our friends as well and she has trouble differentiating between the three sometimes. She doesn't want to overstep. Ask her for help with something small? It will make her day."

He nods and smiles at me, "I get it Britt, the last few months we've considered you two friends as well." He steps out from behind his desk and hugs me. "I look forward to Miss Zoey's stories from Grandma's house in the morning." He smiles. I wave again and head out to my girls in the car.

As I approach I can hear Katy Perry being blasted from the speakers again, While I am glad she no longer insists on Tim, the tiny turtle, I am starting to regret buying the CD for her rather than downloading it…she found where it had conveniently gone missing. I bring my hand up to shield my eyes from the bright light of the sun and chuckle when I see Zoey stood in the driver seat next to San both rocking some air guitar. I round the car and open the drivers side door making them both jump.

"So, my little Rockstar. Has Mami been letting you drive when you go out with her alone?" I ask with a big grin. San turns down the music and Zoey giggles at me.

"No Mama. I'm still too little! Look my feet don't even touch the pedals!" She jumps on the seat, landing on her bum and exaggerates stretching her leg out to prove it.

"Well that's a shame, I thought you could drive us to Grandma's and Mami and I could take a nap in the car seats?"

"Mama, you wouldn't fit in the car seats, you and Mami are too big! You're both too big to even fit in Parker's seat!" she exclaims, her eyes wide.

"No, I think we could fit" I smile at her. "What do you think, Love? Do you think we should have a nap and let Zo-zo drive?"

Santana laughs at us both and climbs through the gaps between the front seat. Her slim frame flopping into Parker's car seat…just. I can tell by her face that she was uncomfortable, but she laughs at the wide-eyed look on Zoey's face as she looks between me and the steering wheel of the car. "I think I fit, Zo." She tells her. "You know your way to Grandma's, right?" and flops her head back and starts to fake snore. Zoey gets back up to her feet and jumps between the seats landing on Santana's lap "Mami, wake up! I know I said I want to be big but I dunno how to move a whole car!"

Santana continued her fake snoring for a few more seconds before grabbing our daughter and tickling her ribs. She squeals in delight and they continued for a minute of two before Zoey announced that they had to stop because she needed a wee. San swiftly straps her into her own car seat and moving back into the front and we make the short journey to my parents' house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My hopes for a quite afternoon were dashed as soon as my dad opened the front door and scooped Zoey into his arms. In the hour since, every toy, teddy and colouring book had been sprawled on the lounge floor. Zoey was riding around on a hobby horse with her fairy wings slightly askew, she didn't have a care in the world. My dad sat on the floor amusing himself with the Lego. I sat on the old fabric couch with my feet up over Santana's lap, her hands running up and down my jean covered shins habitually. Zoey gave me a wide chocolate covered smile as she ran past. "Hey, Zo! Come here." I called to her arching my back to retrieve my phone from my back pocket. She gallops back to me and stops dead in front of me.

"Yes, Mama?" She asks sweetly still smiling. I pull out my phone from behind my back and snap her picture as quick as I can.

"Noooooo!" She squealed and put her hands up to hide her face giggling. "Mama, that's no fair! I wasn't ready."

"Those are the best ones, baby!" I assure her with a kiss to her nose. "How about we help Grandpa tidy up some of these toys huh? I know he likes to play with you, but you can't possibly play with all of this at once?" I questioned. She looks around at the carnage on the floor and her tiny eyebrows furrow, thinking.

"Grandma?" she calls after a few seconds and my Mum shuffles in from the kitchen. Zoey looks up at her with a smile "Grandma, If I tidy up some of the toys can I have some more biscuits?"

"Zoey," I warned "You know what Mami and I said about having more biscuits" I turned to face her, gaining Santana's attention. She looked at us both with a sheepish grin.

"Zo, you can't just ask Grandma because we said no." She chimed in "Grandma loves you and likes to spoil you, but you still have to listen to Mama and me. If we say no, Grandma is going to say no as well. Right Grandma?" Santana finished and turns to my mum.

"See now Zoey, you didn't tell me they had already said no more now did you?" She sat on the arm of the sofa and motioned for Zoey to come to her. She picked her up and placed her on her knee. "Zoey, I know sometimes when you and your brother come to visit, Grandpa and I will give you and Parker a treat and tell you not to tell your Mummies, but that's different because we are looking after you. When you are here with Mama and Mami they are taking care of you and we are just having fun, so if they say no, then I'm afraid it's a no. They are not being mean, little one. Its just that there are only so many biscuits one little girl can eat before her tummy goes POP!" she tickles Zoey's sides making her shriek with laughter. She places her back on the floor and Santana takes her little hand and turns her to face her.

"Do you understand, baby girl?" She asks. Zoey nods enthusiastically before dramatically throwing her arms around Santana's neck. "I don't wanna go pop, Mami!"

"I'll make sure you don't, my sweet girl. Now don't you think you need to say sorry to Grandma?" she nudges a reluctant Zoey in the direction of my mum.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I just really like biscuits!"

"Yes well, so did your Mama. The apple certainly didn't fall far form the tree." She chuckled to herself ruffling both mine and Zoey's hair.

"Eugh Mum! I'm like nearly 30!" I whined bringing my hands up to bat hers away.

Santana, just laughed at me.

"She gets that face from Britt too, look they're identical!"

"I still think Grandpa would like you to help tidy up some toys though." I grumble, pulling a face at San who's still laughing along with my Mum.

Zoey makes her way over to my dad and busies herself putting a few toys back into the toy box before sitting down in his lap to play with the Lego too. She talks to him animatedly about what they will build together and San rests her chin on my shoulder as we watch her together for a few moments.

Like with Parker, I had been lucky up until this point that I hadn't been dealing with the varying symptoms that come with growing a human. The first couple of weeks my morning sickness had been awful, requiring San to get creative with her excuses for my absence in everyday life. Thankfully we hit 12 weeks and it was a thing of the past. Other that my increasing libido, I had also been hitting a wall around 3pm, right on schedule. My eyes felt heavy and my head fuzzy. I scooted back and moved San with me until I was laid with my head on the arm rest of the couch and San half on top of me, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I curled my arms around her waist and pulled her warmth into me.

"You tired, baby?" she asked with a small kiss to my neck, she was rubbing small circles around my belly button. I brought my hand down to still hers.

"You'll give us away." I whispered back. We had initially decided on waiting to tell the kids and our parents about our new edition until we were sure that everything was developing well. The week before our 12-week check-up, San's parents won a cruise and had been whisked off on an all-expenses paid trip for 3 weeks. So, it would have to stay our little secret for a little longer. She brought the hand resting on our growing baby up to cup my cheek and turn my face towards her. She pressed her lips to mine and I hummed sleepily in appreciation.

"Baby, you look so tired, rest."

"Hmm, what time is it?" I mumbled to her. My eyes kept fluttering closed as I tried to focus on her face. She leant up slightly to see the clock.

"3:20, we have a while. Sleep."

I pulled her close to me and let my mind slip in to a much needed slumber.

I was awoken by a warm large hand on my forehead, "Britt?" The owner of the hand asked. I opened my eyes gingerly to avoid the brightness of the ceiling light. San was still wrapped up in my arms, her breathing deep and even. I guess we were both tired. My dad stroked his palm across my forehead again, forcing my eyes to focus on his smiling face.

"Sweetie, I'm going to take Zoey with me to pick up Parker."

I glanced at the clock and noticed we had napped for 40 minutes, I made a move to get up and he rested his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. "Dad, I can go and get him. You don't need to go." I tried to maneuverer myself from under Santana again, but my body just didn't have the energy.

"No, go back to sleep, Britt. Your mother and I will pick him up and we think its best you have dinner here with us. Are you coming down with something? You still look ever so worn out honey."

"Mmm fine, just tired. If you are sure you don't mind? He needs to bring his football kit home to wash, and make sure he doesn't wear his studs home. He needs to change into his converse." He nodded at the information.

"Got it baby, just rest!"

"Dad?" I called him back "Take our car so you don't have to swap the car seats over." pointing in the direction of the keys. He picked them up and placed a kiss on my cheek. I felt Santana stir in my arms

"That's my woman, Hank!" She mumbled before possessively pulling her arm around me and dozing off again. I chuckled at her antics.

"I've know you were her woman since you were 15!" he leaned in to kiss my cheek again. "We'll be back shortly."

"Thanks Dad, love you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My mind slipped back into consciousness at the feeling of Santana's fingers brushing the hair out of my eyes. I was content to lay like that for a few moments and just enjoy the feeling of her fingers on my skin.

"I know your awake." She whispered. "Dinner's nearly ready, love"

My eyes fluttered open and met her mahogany brown ones. She had thrown her hair up in a loose bun on the top of her head exposing her neck. She looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful though.

"Kiss me"

She didn't hesitate, she leant in and softly took my bottom lip between hers, massaging it gently. I felt my whole body wake up at the touch, like my nerve endings were on fire. I brought my hands to her cheeks and pulled her face closer to me, swiping my tongue along her lip. I felt her exhale sharply and I deepened the kiss further. She was an amazing kisser. I remember the first time I kissed her, or well, she kissed me. I'm never sure who made the first move. I like to think it was mutual, it was a perfect evening. We were hidden away in the back garden of my grandparent's house. We had climbed the apple tree to get a better view of the fireworks on bonfire night and it was the only place we could be left alone. It was timid, and full of teenaged angst and hope, but it was perfect. The way she kissed me now though. Well they say practice makes perfect, and we've had plenty of practice over the years.

Her tongue was in my mouth and she was running her hands under the hem of my t-shirt, caressing the soft skin of my back. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth, she pulled back and smirked at me before peppering kisses down my neck. I leant my head back to give her more access and chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm.

"San, Babe." I nudged her face back up to mine. "we really need to stop." She frowned at me and pouted, I kissed it away.

"Why?" kiss "kids are entertained" Kiss "besides we haven't had a good old-fashioned make-out session for ages. Just let me kiss you." She nipped at my neck again before soothing it with her tongue. I could feel myself loosing this battle. She had barely done anything to me and every kiss and brush of her fingers sent shivers straight down my spine.

"Babe, I want you so bad! But we cannot have a quickie on my parent's couch." She continued her ministrations on my neck, bringing her hands to graze my overly sensitive chest. "Ugh, Jesus fuck. Santana!" she smirked at me, amused. I grabbed at her hands and held them in front of me. "Seriously, I can't take it. Its not funny." I whined.

"Oh baby, I know you can take a lot me than that." She kissed me again, hard, before standing and heading towards the door to the kitchen. "I'll be out here when you're ready to come eat" her voice dripping in innuendo.

"Fuck" I threw myself back down onto the couch and tried to even out my breathing.

It took me a good 10 minutes before I felt presentable enough to face my parents. Yes, I was a 27-year-old married woman with children, of course my parents knew we had sex, but sitting in close proximity with said parents and children whilst wishing your wife's tongue was between your legs makes for an awkward family dinner.

I slipped through the door to the open plan kitchen as quietly as possible. My mum busying herself with cooking. San was getting out the cutlery for dinner while Parker sat reading Harry Potter again and Zoey looked as though she was about to doze of in her high chair. As I rounded the table to my usual seat, I took Parker's head between my hands and placed an exaggerated kiss on his curly dark hair. "There's my sweet boy, how was football?" I asked flopping myself tiredly into the wooden chair.

He placed his book down and rubbed at his eyes before looking at me, "It was ok Mama, they wouldn't let me play with Kenzie though. They made me play with the bigger boys." He looked sad. I side eyed Santana to see if she'd any idea what had him feeling so glum. She shook her head, slightly. He stood from his chair and curled into me. He was getting tall, so it wasn't as easy to lift him into my lap as it once was, but he tucked his head under my chin the same way he had done the first night we had brought him home from the hospital. I let him sit in my embrace for a few minutes with Santana hand running soothing strokes up his back.

"Did the superstar tell you he scored the winning goal, Britt?" My dad's voice boomed through the quiet of the room as he entered.

I nuzzled my nose into Parker's cheek and he moved his head to look at me. "Did you score a goal?" I asked proudly. He nodded with a small smile om his face.

"It was very impressive!" My dad continued "Side tackled a kid twice his size, and the ball went straight in the back of the net!"

"I'm sorry we missed it," I told him, stroking my fingers down his cheek.

"Its ok, Grandpa told me you were feeling poorly. I don't want you and Mami to sit in the cold if you're poorly. It was cool that Grandpa and Zoey could come. She got really excited when everyone cheered for me." His smile widened when he looked at his sleeping sister. "I don't like playing with the big kids, Mama." His enthusiasm gone.

"Why's that bud?" Santana asked him

"They were mean to Kenzie, Mami! They pushed her over and said that girls shouldn't play football."

"Well that's just nonsense" my dad mumbled, shaking his head "That girl is excellent at the sport. Better than many of the boys."

"That's what I told them Grandpa, I told them that she was probably better than them." He said "She scored lots of goals, even though she had a big scratch on her leg. She didn't cry or anything!" He beamed proudly.

"You did an excellent job standing up for her, bud. Did you see Nicky before Grandpa brought you home?" San asked him.

"No, I tried but they were mean to me again in the changing rooms, so I was late out."

"He was a few minutes later than the other kids, but I just thought he was chatting," my dad explained to Santana. "Parker, what did they do to you?"

"I'm ok Grandpa, I didn't cry or anything. They just pushed me around a bit and stole my book and threw it on top of the locker." He said sadly. "the biggest one said that nerds can't play football and if I stopped them from winning again, they'd be mean to Kenzie more. I told him that if he did that I'd teach Kenzie to punch him in the face."

Santana's smirked slightly at that "Well, Parker. I don't think we need to be punching people. I'm very proud of you for sticking up for yourself and Kenzie though." She held her fist out for him to bump. "maybe when we get home we'll call Nicky and have a chat with him yeah? Make sure Kenzie's OK?" She guided him back into his chair as my mum approached the table with his dinner.

"But Mami, you say I see her at school every day so I don't need to talk to her every night. You said she had me whipped?" He screwed up his face at the unfamiliar term.

"San! You can't say that to him!" I scalded her playfully.

"I didn't say it to his face, I said it to Nick…Who, by the way, agreed with me!" She whispered her defence.

"Well, Parker." My Mum's voice joined the conversation. "If your Mami thinks your whipped its only because you learnt it from her! Your Mummy has had her wrapped around her little finger for years" she said stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"Not just my little one."

"Brittany!" a high-pitched squeal came from my mum.

"I didn't need to hear that"

"What?" I was confused. Santana was trying not to laugh. "Oh, wait. No! That's not what I meant!" I could feel the blush in my cheeks and hid my face in my hands.

"Sometimes, you guys are really weird!" Parker commented before tucking into his pasta.

Dinner had been a fairly slow affair. While I was grateful for my parents entertaining the kids for the afternoon, I was glad to be heading home. Zoey had thrown a fit at the table, try as we might, she did not settle until her little body was so tired she passed out. Santana was carrying her in her arms to the car in hopes that she would sleep the short journey and we could settle her straight in bed. Parker on the other hand, had perked up and was getting into mischief with my dad. I was pleased he was feeling better, but my dad had a tendency to encourage the most imaginative of games. Both San and I loved them as a child, but now as a parent I can see why my mother would always complain that he'd worked us up before bed. With the kids strapped in their seats, I started the ignition and our journey home, waving at my mum as we pulled off the drive.

It was a quiet drive, Santana was dozing in the passenger seat and I was humming along to the radio. I was still feeling pretty tired myself, I was looking forward to an hour with our boy before a chilled evening and an early night with my wife. When either of us worked the night shift, we tried to keep things as smooth as possible for the kids. San likes her sleep, whereas I can still function, sort of. I guess my post night shift haze involves less McDonald's breakfasts and mumbled insults. Parker, for the most part, understands the absence in everyday life but he gets clingy. He likes his routine and he misses us terribly, so on evenings like tonight, where one of us will be working for a few days he gets to stay up and hour later than usual. San usually takes him out for ice cream when she's going to be working but I have a feeling both are too tired for that tonight. Besides, she said he could facetime Kenzie, and he isn't likely to let her forget it anytime soon!

I pulled onto our drive and we unloaded the kids, Zoey still fast asleep and Parker dawdling up the steps.

"Jeeze babe, did the heating not kick in? Its freezing in here!" San exclaimed as she flicked the lights on. She snuggled herself into Zoey's sleeping form for warmth, while Parker hugged into my leg.

"Go put her down in her room and I'll check the thermostat. Parker, why don't you go and put some warm jammies on?" He looked at me dubiously "Then you both can call Nicky and Kenzie," I encouraged with a gently nudge to follow Santana up the stairs. I pulled down the thermostat cover and peered at the little digital screen. "Huh, its turned off" I mumbled to myself "Odd!" I fiddled with the buttons and cranked it right up to reheat the house as quickly as possible. "San?" I called up the stairs "The kids rooms should start to warm up now. I think I've fixed it."

Other than the bitter cold, something didn't feel quite right. Like that feeling when something has been moved but you can't figure out what. I moved through the hall towards the kitchen, flicking on the lights as I went. I busied myself in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate for Myself, Santana and Parker, knowing that Zoey would be out for the night. Still unable to shake the feeling. I heard Parker skip down the stairs and stop briefly at the door to ask if he could watch the TV. Sure enough I heard the tell-tell sounds of an episode of Ninja turtles drift through the open plan living area.

"Mama?" He questioned, His little feet padding on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Yes, Baby? I made you hot chocolate."

"Mama? Why does this have my name on it?" He questioned again. I turned to face him, as he waved a stuffed Monkey in my face. It took a few moments to register the toy he had in his hand, the toy that stated his name and date of birth, a toy that Santana had thrown in some dumpster hours after he was born. A toy brought for him by someone we both swore would never enter his life and never be a part of ours again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Santana was pacing. I hated it when she paced.

"What are you thinking?"

She paused mid-step and turned to face me. Her face softened slightly, and she looked down at her feet, toying with the edge of the rug with her toes. "I don't know, I don't understand." She sighed.

I stroked my hand down Zoey's back. Santana had needed to have the kids near. Parker was asleep with his mess of dark curls on my knees and Zoey against my chest, her head tucked safely in the crook of my neck.

"Have you tried your parents again?" I asked, trying to move the conversation forwards.

"No, they rarely answer their phones when they're on dry land, let alone in the middle of the freaking ocean. We will just have to wait until they are home. Besides, I don't think they have heard from him since we last did. Maybe it's just a coincidence and Parker found that toy at your Mum's? They could have had one made, right?" She justified,

"I think we'd have known if they did," I sighed. "What do you want to do?"

She lifted Parker's sleeping form and sat down next to me placing him on her lap. "I don't think there is anything we can do until we speak to my folks, is there?" she rested her temple on my shoulder. "I mean, its not like we have any proof that he's been here. I don't even understand why he would come back either. Everyone made it clear he would not be welcome. As far as I'm aware, no one has heard from him in seven and a half years."

We sat quietly for a few minutes, Santana running her fingers gently across Parker's forehead. I was trying to wrap my brain around the turn this evening had taken. "San…what if he tries to get back into our lives? Into his life? I can't…I don't think I could handle that." I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes, I screwed them shut, willing them to stop.

"Brittany, he won't. I refuse to let that happen. I will never let him near you again, any of you!"

I looked at her face, her brow furrowed as she tried to keep her own tears at bay. She worried her lip between her teeth. I brought my hand to her face. "You can cry San, its not weak," I whispered to her. She did. I did. She nuzzled her face into the side of my neck and I could feel her tears on my skin and soaking into my thin shirt. I pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I've seen you cry before you know, you're always beautiful to me. Ugly crying or in that red dress and those heels" I smirked "…Beautiful." I nudged her face towards mine and kissed her softly.

"I should have done something when I had the chance, I know this isn't about me, and you didn't want to go through a lengthily police drama and everything. I respect that, but when I look back, God…I should have at least kicked his ass." A new wave of tears escaped her eyes. She pressed her forehead against mine, her breath coming in short sharp bursts. I moved back slightly and placed Zoey on the couch to my right. "I'm so sorry I didn't kick his ass for you."

"No!" I pulled her into me, pulling her so she had to let go of Parker and was straddling my hips "You don't get to do this again!" I held her face close to mine, looking into her stormy brown eyes. "This was not your fault, you shouldn't have made the extra effort to be my date to that party, you shouldn't have made sure you were waiting to pick me up. You shouldn't have skipped your exam to come and find me. You couldn't have known. We've been through this. I've been through this so many times in my head. The what if's. What if I didn't drink so much? What if I could remember some small portion of that evening? What if for some reason…" I stuttered. I'd never said this out loud before "What if, for some reason, I said Yes to his advances that night? I don't know San, What if a lot of things? If it's anyone's fault its mine for drinking too much and his for taking advantage"

"You didn't say yes to him though did you, you know that, and I know that. Your drink was spiked" She stated, solemnly. "You came home bruised and confused, and I laughed because I thought you'd fallen over drunk or something."

"Baby, stop ok?" I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from where she was furiously wiping away her tears. "I don't need for you to rehash over the past. I know we don't talk about it, and I know that you've been worried about me since we found out we're pregnant, but that night is in the past and it stays there. I have you and you have me. We have Zoey and Parker and the bump, that's all that matters."

Her tears had slowed, but her eyes, red and swollen. I kissed away the remaining tears. "I love you, Santana. I always will. You have proved you are the one for me time and time again, I couldn't ask for a more compassionate and caring wife, or a better Mami to our children. You know I don't like the idea of someone hating another person. Hate is a very strong word, but I hate your brother San. At the same time though, I feel a little bit thankful because he gave us Parker. Given the way I was spiralling before I found out I was pregnant with him, and how you felt so utterly torn up and broken. I thank him, because without Parker I don't think either of us would have made it out of that chapter of our relationship as well rounded and mature as we did. Parker in some ways saved me from myself."

She looked over are Parker's sleeping form, stroking her hand through his locks. "Our boy." She glanced at me before continuing. "My boy. I didn't think I could feel so much love for a tiny, screaming infant. It was instant though." A small smile graced her face at the memory. "As soon as I saw him. He had your nose, and the way he wrinkled his forehead between shrieks, he looked so much like you. But then his dark eyes and his hair. It was him, it was Michael. I took me a while the see that although I associated his features with Michael, you had seen them as me and I needed to do the same. I don't think I will ever have your view of the world Brittany, but I can't thank you enough for that."

She kissed me, hard, but not the kind of kiss that had expectations, not the kind that was leading anywhere. She needed to feel grounded, and if I'm honest, so did I. "You are my everything, Britt. I don't think could love anyone else quite the way I love you."

I kissed her again, small slow kisses. Savouring the feeling of having her near. "What will be will be, baby. I love you so much, I love our kids, I love our parents but if Michael is back in town, Parker and Zoey, they do not see him. I will not be seeing him"

"I don't think anyone will be seeing him. My dad threw him out, he knows not to test that man's judgement." She reasoned.

"I know that, San. But he is their son, he is your brother. I don't begrudge them having contact with him if that's what they want because of loyalty to me. He is their blood, your blood. If you want to see him, I won't hold it against you."

"How are you so calm about this? When I saw that monkey I couldn't breathe. He plays games, what if we are his new game? I don't want him near you, my kids or my parents. He's not welcome."

"Santana, I think we need to let your parents make that decision for themselves. I am calm because I don't want to wake or stress the kids. That doesn't mean that when I saw what he was holding my blood didn't run cold for a few seconds. That my palms didn't sweat and that I didn't have to choke back tears. I hate him Santana."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ** _"_** ** _Santana's got a girlfriend, Santana's got a girlfriend!" the taunt came as no surprise. This had been Michael's current game for the last couple of weeks. Taunt his sister and see how long it took for her to snap._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fuck off Michael! She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends. You stop being such a weirdo you might get someone of your own!" She retorted._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's a friend you totally wanna kiss though! Has Mum had the talk of the birds and the bees with you yet? I've seen the way you look at her, I'll let mum know that she needs to get on that!" He winked._**

 ** _The 12-year-old hated her brother, yes part of it was the usual sibling annoyances but she always had this feeling that something about his attitude and demeanour was off. Like she couldn't fully trust him. She had seen her father have many stern talks with him and while she never knew the subject matter, the way her parents would look at each other afterwards always irked her. Like they were hiding something._**

 ** _Brittany had come into Santana's life about a month ago, she had moved with her family to the little village she lived in. Santana had watched from the tree in her front garden as they had unloaded their lives into one of the houses across the street. She had seemed reserved and nervous, unlike the younger blonde who was bouncing all over the place. Santana had felt the need to comfort the girl but lacked the courage to go and introduce herself. By the end of day one, the older blonde had waved, and she hadn't fallen out of the tree. Small victories._**

 ** _The weekend had passed, and Santana was back to school on the Monday, it was the second week of the winter term and while she enjoyed school and excelled in all her subjects she was known to everyone as Michael's little sister or the Other Lopez. Michael was in his final year and was failing most things. His plan after he left? Nobody knew! She didn't care, as long as he left. If he decided to leave home and go away to University that would be even better. She scoffed at the thought. Like he'd ever get in!_**

 ** _She sat in the back of her form room minding her own business, the usual bustle of the popular kids discussing their weekends at the table to her left. Long legs gained her attention as the shuffled nervously through the door and headed towards the desk and her form tutor at the front of the room._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right, settle down guys! It seems we have a new student starting today, this is Brittany." The girl waved nervously at the class and blushed at the wolf whistle let out by one of the boys._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's enough Aiden! Brittany, I hope you will settle in well here, any issues with that one let me know." She stated referring to Aiden. "He's scared of me! For now, though, I suggest you sit with Santana over there. By the looks of this you have the same schedule. She'll show you around and I'm sure she'll enjoy having the company in her top set classes."_**

 ** _At the mention of her name, Santana sat up straight and smoothed a hand through her hair, she looked presentable right? The head of blonde hair approached and fumbled with the chair before flopping gracefully into it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, if you hadn't already guessed. Santana." She smiled, extending a hand. The blonde took it and Santana let out a small gasp at the softness of her hand. "Brittany…Well Britt but, y'know she already covered that part." She chuckled. "You're the girl from the treehouse, right?"_**

 ** _Santana blushed, "Erm, I well. Not in a creepy way. I just, I go there to avoid my dickhead brother. You'll hear about him today I'm sure."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Michael? Is his name Michael?" She asked quietly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Erm…yeah. Lopez….he…Oh I'm sorry if he was a dick to you! He wasn't rude to you was he?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _He…um…No, it doesn't matter! He introduced himself is all, he was pretty forward."_**

 ** _"_** ** _If your sure? I can tell my parents if he was rude to you. He seems to like getting himself in trouble. He doesn't have much respect for people" She sighed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Its fine, besides its you I'm kinda interested in getting to know." Santana's blush deepened. She knew the blonde didn't mean it in the way it came across. "Seems like we'll be spending a ton of time together. It'll be nice to have a friend on my first day!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, a friend." Santana nodded "I can do that. Plus, you already know where my secret hide out is. I have to keep you around now, just in case you spill the beans."_**

 ** _Brittany smiled at her as the bell to signal the end of registration rung. A beaming smile that Santana fell in love with then and there. "I think I'll be ok with you keeping me around."_**

I lay awake in our bed. Parker and Zoey asleep between Santana and I, limbs everywhere. I remember the day I officially met San for the first time. I'd seen her from my house, there was something about her that drew me in. When I finally met her, it was like fate just clicked into place, like that first handshake was cementing my future with her. Even back then she had an air of attitude about her. The way she sat at the back of the classroom, I'd never seen someone rock a school blazer quite like she did. Unfortunately, it was also the day I met the other Lopez. Michael was pure arrogance and self-entitlement. The way he carried himself and paraded around the place with that week's catch. He didn't appear to have any friends, but he seemed to know everybody and everyone knew him. The guys wanted to be him and the girls just wanted him. That first year, Santana hated school. She came out of her shell a bit as time went on, not living in his shadow. It was good for her. But sadly, while he was gone from her school life. We couldn't escape him in home life.

"San?" I whispered. Pulling my arm out from under Zoey's torso. "Are you awake?" I manoeuvred myself, so I could prop my body up on one elbow and see her over the kids. Her breathing was even and deep, indicating she was sleeping. I glanced at the alarm clock 03:24am. I shuffled myself out of bed and grabbed Santana's fluffy bath robe, quietly opening our bedroom door and heading down the landing. Flicking the light switches on as I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. I hate not being able to sleep, after our talk earlier Santana had been both emotionally and physically drained. She fell asleep in my lap, her sniffles finally subsiding. Carrying her up to bed she curled around my pillow and her face softened as she drifted into a deep sleep. As much as I've been a strong believer of children sleeping in their own beds, tonight I was willing to make an exception. More for Santana's sake and my own. Both my pregnancy and Parker's infancy had been hard on her. She was forever doubting herself and her ability to be a mother. Whereas I threw myself into parenthood to chase away the demons in my head with regards to how parenthood was forced upon us.

I busied myself in the kitchen making some tea and a slice of toast, lost in my thoughts of how far San and our son had come. Nature verses Nurture, right? Yes, people had and still do comment on how much he looks like the both of us, while his physical features are very much mine, the Latina genes are strong. Mostly though, mostly its her mannerisms. I see her in him every day. The way he screws up his nose slightly when he dislikes something, the little half smile when he tries really hard not to laugh. His confidence and courage. Even the little every day things like the way he ties his shoes and picks at his finger nails. A habit that drives me insane, but a habit he picked up from her none the less.

I'm brought from my thoughts at the sound of little feet padding down the stairs.

"Mama?"

"Parker? Its really early sweetheart, why are you up?"

He shrugged and shuffled over to me. I scooped him up into my lap. He was wearing his favourite fleece Ninja turtle pyjama's, which he'd long out grown. His bare ankles cold against my thighs as he cuddled into me. "I woke up in your bed, Mama? Zoey and me only sleep in your bed when we're sick or you or Mami are sad. Mami's snoring!" he giggled. "So, you must be sad. Did me and Zoey do something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no baby, neither of you did anything wrong. You're perfect!" I kissed his forehead.

"Well did Mami do something wrong then? Kenzie says that when Nicky comes home late her Mummy makes him sleep on the sofa? Is Mami making you sleep on the sofa?" He eyed me inquisitively.

I chuckled at that, many times I've heard Nicky's grumblings on how strict she is when he has a night on the town. "Sweetie, nobody did anything wrong. Mami and I…we just, we had a little bit of a shock when we came home from Grandma's is all." I state, choosing my words carefully.

"You're mad at the Monkey?" he questioned.

"Parker, its really late, you should go back to bed."

"Mama, I'm sorry I picked it up. I didn't mean to make you sad." He whispered into my shoulder and I squeezed him a little tighter before seating him on the work counter. Grabbing two cups "Don't tell your Mami or Sister about this ok?" He nodded and smiled a toothy grin at me.

I made two mugs of hot chocolate and lifted his tired body over to the couch and wrapped him up in my arms and a blanket. He sipped at his drink, he brow still furrowed, thinking carefully over his next words. "Mama, please tell me why you're sad? You always tell me that a worry shared is a worry halved."

"Oh sweetheart, I think you are to young to understand. I just worry about you sometimes. Your sister and your Mami too. Grown up worries. Your Mami worries about you a lot too, Parker. We love you so much. That monkey, the toy you found. It just reminded us of some bad things that happened before you we're born."

"Mami was crying though? Earlier, she was really really sad!"

I sat up, pulling him with me. "Parker, how much did you hear?" feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest. The feeling of panic starting to course through my body. What if he heard? What if he knows?

"Nothing, I just woke up and she was sat in your lap crying, nobody was talking." He started simply.

"Are you sure? If you heard what we were talking about I won't be mad, I just need to know."

"Yes, Mama. It was quiet when I woke up. Mami was crying and you were hugging her. Zoey was asleep over there." He continued, pointing to the other sofa.

I study his features, I know he isn't lying to me. His face is concerned and confused. I want to ease his mind but I'm struggling with the words to do so. Sometimes I forget he's only 7. He's so mature for his age, he's empathetic and kind, but then he always has been.

"Parker, one day when your older...Your Mami is going to want to have a conversation with you about some pretty important stuff. She…you know how when you go and play with Kenzie and we tell you that if she says she doesn't want to do something anymore, you don't question her or get upset. You just stop and find something else to do together?"

"Yeah, like when she gets tired of running because she needs her medicine? So, we go and play with puzzles or we read stories and stuff inside? I never make her play tag or race me if she doesn't want to Mama!"

I closed my eyes for a minute to compose myself. My boy, my beautiful innocent little boy didn't have a bad bone in his body. "Come here?" I took his empty mug from him and placed it on the coffee table and he climbed into my lap once more wrapping his arms around my neck as I lay us down.

"You are my perfect, sweet boy. Mami is gonna want to have a chat with you about stuff like that, and I know you won't understand why. Just…when you're a stroppy teenager that hates us. Just let her, ok. Promise me you'll listen to her?"

He snuggled further into my chest and I pulled the blanket tighter around us both, my eyes finally feeling heavy. "Mama, I promise. I won't be a stroppy teenager though. Kenzie might be my girlfriend by then, and I can't be stroppy if she's my girlfriend!" he mumbled sleepily into my chest.

"I love you, my baby boy. Get some sleep!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _"_ _ **So, did you kiss her?"**_

 ** _Santana lay on her bed hoping that if she ignored the barrage of questions coming her way, Quinn would stop asking them._**

 ** _"_** ** _You went to her grandparents, right? They have that massive apple tree that she climbs all the time to hide from her cousins. Did you do it up there? Was it romantic? With all the fireworks and everything? San? Did she kiss you back?" she jumped on the bed, her knees narrowly missing Santana's hips._**

 ** _"_** ** _Quinn this isn't one of those crappy romance novels that you read."_**

 ** _Her face dropped, "Oh, did it go badly then? I was so sure that she liked you too?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No it didn't go badly, it was great! I just, I think Michael saw, so no doubt he's plotting something. I really don't want one of his little mind games to mess this up y'know. I really like her!" The image of his smug grin through one of the upstairs windows entering her mind again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well why don't you just tell your parents about Britt? Then he doesn't have any ammunition anymore?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _They know, they were fine. Mum gave me 'the talk'" Santana air quoted "She told me how she's aware that teenagers have urges and while she understands that no one can get pregnant in this scenario she still expects me to be respectful and if I needed help acquiring 'certain types of protection' all I had to do was ask."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, that's nice of her. I think?" a grimace on her lips._**

 ** _"_** ** _Honestly, it was mortifying! And I still haven't figured out entirely what she means by protection either." She admitted, pulling a face._**

 ** _"_** ** _What was he even doing there?" Quinn asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Michael? At Britt's Grandparent's house, usually its only family that go to their get togethers, plus the friends she's allowed to invite. Why was he there?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You make a good point, Quinn, But this is Michael, why does he do a lot of things. He probably flirted himself an invite just to spy on me. I'm sure Britt has cousin's in town that are around his age."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry he's so awful to you San." She sighed._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't get him, I don't get his games or his incessant need to put me down all the time or one up me. You know he hit on Britt her first day at our school? Like I know she was, let's say, developed for her age. But she was still 5 years younger than him. It's gross and he totally weirded her out, it took her months to tell me what had happened."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Really? What did he do?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _She said she was walking through the front gates and he grabbed at her ass and put his arm around her. Said he would've remembered a pretty face like hers and that she must be new. Offered to give her the Michael Lopez welcome all women wanted. I told Dad, but once again, all he got was a good stern talking too."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jesus, no wonder she hates having him around. Your Dad really did nothing? That sucks majorly!" Quinn sighed flopping down on the bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want him gone, Quinn. Like, why can't he just leave and never come back!"_**

"Aunt Quinn!"

Quinn? I thought. Quinn's in Europe? Continuing with my stellar job of parenting, I didn't even glance his way. Zoey continuing to wail from her seat in the shopping trolley. I am so done with today.

"Parker? Why aren't you at school? And why aren't you with…someone?" the concern evident in her voice.

Wait, that is Quinn. Shoving the magazine I was flicking through back into the rack I grabbed a hold of the trolley, avoiding eye contact with my stubborn daughter and steered in the direction of their voices.

"Me, I'm here! Quinn, I'm so happy you're back!" I kind of fell into her embrace abandoning Zoey and the trolley.

"Yeah, only just thought. Just picking up some food before I head home and unpack." She said pulling out of the hug. "Is everything alright?" she asked tickling at Zoey's bare toes to gain her attention "Are they sick?" she asked eyeing her tear stained face.

"Oh, um, no. not exactly" I frowned. Santana had called the kids out of school and nursery this morning before I'd even woken up to discuss a plan of action. "San and I, um, its…they aren't sick."

"But Mami said that if I see anyone from school I have to act sick!" Parker finished for me and big grin on his face. Quinn smiled down at him, ruffling her hand in his hair. "Is that so? did you check to make sure your Mami wasn't actually an alien in disguise? Cos that doesn't sound like something she'd say."

"Yeah, it was definitely Mami. She was still sad from last night" he said glumly.

I sighed, I was tired and I really didn't know how to approach today.

"Britt? What's going on?"

I could feel the tears threaten to fall. "I can't Quinn, not here. Not with them."

She looked at me with an intensity I hadn't seen from her in a while, like she was torn between demanding to know what was going on and letting it go. Zoey had taken up wailing again, kicking her little legs with such force it was like the sound of her shoes on the metal was amplified around the whole store. Quinn continued to stare me down.

"Zoey! Fucking stop!" I snapped. I instantly regretted it. Her little face fell with genuine upset this time. Quinn raised her eyebrows at me and moved to haul Zoey out of the trolley and into her arms. "Hey kids? How about a sleepover with your Aunt Quinn tonight? We can order pizza and have a movie night?" the stare was back, the one daring me to disagree. I didn't have the energy to.

"That sounds like a good idea," I was faking perkiness. "Would you guys like that?"

Neither of them responded. "Hey, Zozo." I took her from Quinn and cuddled her into my chest. "I'm sorry I snapped baby. Mama's just tired. Would you like to go and have a sleepover and have pizza with Auntie Quinn? I'm sure that will be loads more fun than hanging at home with me and Mami? Huh?" I tickled at her cheeks to get a response, She looked unsure.

"Mami's at work tonight though." Parker reminded me. "Won't you be all alone?"

He was right, I would be all alone in the house and an uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach. "I'll be fine Parker, I can finally watch what I want on the TV. You can go and have fun."

Quinn must have noticed my unease "Well if San is working then why don't you stay as well? I'll still have the kids, you can just hang out in the guest room. Y'know Netflix and chill, without the chill part." She smirked at me.

"Maybe? I'll speak to San when I get home. It would be nice to get out of the house." I sighed. "Yesterday was crazy."

"Well you know where I am." She eyed my curiously "Whatever's going on, you know I'll try and help the best I can. You guys can stay the whole weekend if you like, San can come crash at mine after work and I'll just keep you company until you both are back on your regular schedule. Keep the kids entertained and such."

"That sounds great Quinn," my voice a bit more at ease "I don't really like the idea of anyone being in the house alone this weekend."

"What's going on Britt?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Michael. Potentially Michael. I don't know. Weird shit happened at the house while we were out yesterday. It all points to Michael. San is pretty freaked out, I'm pretty freaked out! What if he's back Quinn?"

"Are you serious? Where did you stay last night? What happened? Are you okay?" her questions rushed out of her mouth jumbled and concerned.

"Not here, okay." I motioned toward the kids, who were amusing themselves with some books. "We are fine. I'll explain it later."

"Fine, but don't think I'm letting any of you out of my sight until this shit is sorted!"

"Quinn, You've just got back. I'm not moving two kids and their overly dramatic parents in to your house, for however long this takes to straighten out. Its not fair on you. Lets just start with tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _"_** ** _Seriously guys, can you at least try and look like you want me here and less like your gonna screw each other's brains out the second I fall asleep" Quinn sighed_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course we want you here Quinn!" Brittany giggled, distracted. He face buried in Santana's neck_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bitch, I can see your hand moving under that quilt! Hands where I can see them now!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We weren't doing anything bad Quinny." Brittany exclaimed, pulling her hands from under the quilt that was wrapped around her and Santana and going straight for another swig from her wine glass._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmm, of course not!" Quinn grumped "You too San, Hands where I can see them!"_**

 ** _Before Santana could respond Brittany abruptly stood, "I'm getting us more wine!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Britt, shit, NO!" Grasping for the quilt that had already been dragged away. Santana screwed her eyes closed in embarrassment._**

 ** _"_** ** _I fucking knew it, Jeeze guys, can't you keep it in your pants for one night!" Quinn Squealed averting her eyes and standing to leave the room._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you still wanna see my hands, Quinn? Or can I grab my pants now?"_**

 ** _Quinn stomped out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, more amused than mad. Whilst she was thrilled that her best friends still had a wonderful relationship, after 5 years she'd kinda hoped that the honeymoon phase was over. Their first term at university had been a blast. Booze, guys and no family to bug them. But she had to admit she was kind of lonely._**

 ** _It was Christmas break and they had all piled back into Santana's parents house earlier that afternoon. Emilio and Maribel were due back tomorrow from their trip with Hank and Susan, which gave the girls their evening of freedom. She splashed some cool water on her face, her cheeks red and warm from the bottle of wine she'd consumed and headed back to the bedroom. Hearing glasses and the fridge being opened she diverted downstairs to see if Britt needed help carrying the bottles._**

 ** _"_** ** _Britt? You need a hand, babe?" she called into the dimly lit kitchen as she reached the bottom of the stairs._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not Britt, or your babe, but I could be if you played your cards right?" The light flicked on._**

 ** _"_** ** _Michael?" Quinn grimaced "What the hell are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aww Quinny, don't tell me you're not pleased to see me?" he drawled "Or are you playing for my sisters' team now as well?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What, no. Why are you here? Don't you have someone else to harass?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So Britt's not your babe then?" He bent down, searching the fridge. "She's still slumming it with Santana? Your loss huh?" he smirked "Those dorms must be fun for you? I bet you hear them huh? I used to all the time, shared a wall" The smirk was back "the noises Britt used to make, my god I could listen to those moans all day, knowing that I could do a better job than Santana. I'd be taking full advantage of sharing that bed tonight" He waggled his eyebrows. He put the bottle of vodka he'd pulled out the fridge on the work surface and turned to walk to Quinn. "Y'know I could do a better job than your boyfriend"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't have a boyfriend" Quinn mumbled, avoiding eye contact._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmm" he chuckled "Well I could do a better job than your hand" his fingers moving a stray hair behind her ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Quinn? San's pants are urmm back where they're supposed to be" She chuckled "You can come back up now, we promise there'll be no more full-frontal nudity…Unless like you want there to be" Brittany snorting at her own joke. Quinn could hear her take a hefty swig from whatever bottle she had._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now that sound like an offer you can't refuse" Michael winked, moving towards the door. "I best be off now" raising the bottle he'd swiped in salute and slinked out the back door._**

 ** _Quinn's alcohol infused brain took a moment to catch up, she stood in shock for a moment._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Quinny," the distant voice growing louder as it moved down the stairs "there's a vodka lime up here with your name on it" A hand gently grabbed at her bicep and turned her around. "Quinn?" Santana asked, her hand moving up to her cheek "What's up?"_**

The car journey home from the grocery store was a quite one. Zoey had cried herself out and was asleep in her car seat clutching her new Scooby Doo DVD…bribery again Brittany, I thought with an eyeroll. Need to nip that in the bud before there's three to bribe. Parker had his nose in his new book, he was distracted though and kept pausing to glance at me.

"Mum, why did Aunt Quinn freak out?"

She didn't freak out, did she? Under the circumstances I think she kept her cool pretty well.

"What do you mean, Honey? Aunt Quinn was fine."

"She was weird…All I'm not letting you out of my sight. She knows your older that her right?" He said plainly.

"She missed us, she's been gone nearly 6 months working. I bet she was just anxious to spend some time with her favourite niece and nephew." I blagged. He sat in thought for a moment or two. "Maybe you should tell her to ease up on the not letting us out of her sight thing, she sounded creepy." He said matter of factly. "You think she brought us presents from France?" he looked up at me, hopeful.

"Well when I tell her you called her creepy, I'm not sure she's gonna give them to you" I chuckled, trying to change the subject.

"But I'm her favourite Nephew?"

"Read your book, Parker" I roll my eyes.

When I pull up to the house, I see San pottering about the front garden, not gonna lie, she looks so hot in her fitted dungarees and lacy bra showing, but the woman has never gardened in her life. I take off my seatbelt and free a slumbering Zoey from her restraints.

"Babe?" I call as I walk up the path "Not that I don't appreciate this look" I hook a finger into the front of her dungarees and pull her toward me for a brief kiss "But what are you doing?"

"I was just…I thought." She let out a big sigh "I don't like the idea of you at home this weekend while I'm working nights. I thought if I moved the big rustly plants near the path then you'd hear if someone was on the front lawn from the bedroom" She takes Zoey from my arms and kisses her forehead.

"I've managed to swap some of my patients with Julie so I'll be able to pop home to check on you guys if you want." She explains with a small smile.

"Love, I don't want this to completely consume our lives. I get that we have to be cautious, but I want the kids to have a bit of normalcy." I sigh and lean my head on her shoulder, pressing a small kiss to the crook of her neck "Speaking of which, Quinn's home!"

"No Shit!" She exclaims.

"SWEAR JAR!" Parker yells from his seat on our front steps.

"Dude, inside voice. Jeeze!"

"But we're outside." he deadpans. I snigger at his response "Also that's two for the swear jar" Smiling at her as if butter wouldn't melt.

"In!" she claps at him as we walk toward the front door. Parker springing up and diving through the door just in case she decides to give chase "I'm fucking dreading his teenage years." She mumbles at me.

I kiss her cheek "That's 3 for the swear jar, babe"

San takes Zoey upstairs to nap in her own room whilst I start some coffee.

"Why does she have yet another Scooby Doo DVD babe?" Santana grumbles as she comes into the kitchen. I turn to face her, leaning against the counter whilst the machine does its thing. I sigh, "I snapped at her and made her cry"

"Oh, what happened?" she asks "Was she misbehaving? Britt we can't keep giving into her cos she's cute and pouts" She smirks at me.

"No, it was nothing like that. I was tired and pissy and she was wailing in the trolley because she was tired and pissy as well. Then we ran into Quinn, who also didn't give her the immediate attention she wanted and I snapped. I apologised to her but 3 year olds don't hear that Mama's sorry, they see that Mama's sorry in the shape of a Scooby Doo DVD."

"Baby, I'm sorry. Do you want to take a nap before I go to work? I can keep everyone entertained?" wrapping her arms around my waist instinctively.

"No its fine, Quinn's having the kids to stay for the weekend, I mean also me, but she's having the kids while I take advantage of her hot tub. I'll get an early night there. I kiss her nose. "But…I do want a photo of this outfit for personal use while you're unavailable for sexytimes.


End file.
